The Robot Wars
by Waddles26813
Summary: The EPF is facing their worst enemy yet. A force releasing terror on the island with robots with horrible powers. Turning citizens into servants, making the island their own personal city. The fate of the island rests on a newbie field agent. Her mysterious past, her special skills, and her motive to save the island, will all be needed in this challenging battle. Rated T for scary.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

I woke up early in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock, fed my puffles and ran out the door. I waddled through the thick snow to EPF HQ. I hurried inside, I wasn't expecting anything exciting, I was basically stuck behind a desk reviewing paperwork for 7 hours a day. All that was going to change today though.

I flipped open the first page of today's papers. I was looking at coffee shop receipts for "suspicious activity." I sighed, sometimes I questioned why I signed up for the EPF. After a few hours, I jolted upright to the vibrating of my spy phone. The director wanted me. I worried, thinking something important was actually in a paper I reviewed, and I had missed it.

When I reached the briefing room, I was surprised to see Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Gary, and Rookie standing around a table. The screen buzzed to life. "Hello, Agent Waddles," said the director's distorted voice. "Have I done anything wrong?" I asked. "No," the director's said "If anything, you have done something very good, I want to promote you to my elite team" I was speechless. "I have a mission for you and the team" she said. "There has been some sort of disturbance at the coffee shop" even through her voice modifier, I could hear her worried tone."Whoever is up to this has much skill, and much hate for the EPF, much more than Herbert,"

I hadn't heard much about trouble at the coffee shop, but again I was more of a pizza pallor girl and rarely went. We teleported over, and the damage was more than I ever could have imagined. The whole thing was blocked off from the public, broken glass surrounded the outside along with derbies. The inside was worse, tables and chairs tipped over, ingredient stained floors. "If you think this is bad, the book room is even worse," said Gary.

He was right, the bad guys must have not wanted anyone going up here. It was twice as worse than downstairs. "Let's investigate," said Jet. I went over the bookcase, and started looking at the inside of the books. What? It's a habit, considering I'm an ex-paperwork reviewer. Behind one book though, was a black key. "Hey guys, check this out," Rookie obviously got overexcited and knocked over the bookcase running over. Jet opened his mouth to scold him, but he didn't get the chance. "Wow," said Gary. Behind the shelf was a black door, the same black as the key.

"You found the key, you should open it," said Dot, after I showed them the key. I was nervous, but I turned the key and pushed opened the door. It was a tiny room, a little bigger than 3 broom closets pushed together. The walls were lined with anti-EPF pictures and messages. Before I knew it, a knife flew right by me, almost going threw my head. Two more dashed by Gary and Dot. "Hello, EPF" a mysterious voice said. "Don't think about going anywhere before your execution, we have cameras everywhere," Then, the door was shut, a key clicked, and the room dropped with the speed of broken elevator.


	2. Chapter 2: Newfound Skills

**A/N: Hello guys, thanks for sticking with me, I'm going post like a chapter a day**.

I coughed while waking up. The force of the drop must have knocked us all out. "Gary? Dot? Rookie? Jet?" I called for the other agents. "Hey," said Rookie wearily. Our tiny room had dropped down into somewhere I didn't know. Someone knocked hard on the door. "Move it EPF idiots!" said a rough voice. The door opened, and we were handcuffed before we could do anything. We were dragged to a section of the base that was a prison. As we went along, I felt I like this place was familiar, and so were some of the guards. I thought it was just me thinking a little crazy because of the drop force.

They separated us into different cells. They had special locks, nothing like penguins or Herbert could come up with. "Bam!" I heard the same sound I heard when the room dropped, then I saw some familiar penguins being dragged to cells. EPF was sending agents to find us, but the bad guys wanted it that way. We kept dragging in agents to be impriosned. I tried to call the director, but the phones were taken. I looked at the lock. It was very complicated, but I thought if I moved this one piece, then another, and finally just breaking this wire. Click. The lock was open.

I had to get out, I didn't how I knew to open the lock, but I would worry about that later. I ran through the halls, I couldn't find other cells, they must have put me in a special one. I almost went through a doorway, but I stopped and his behind a crate. I heard muffled voices.

"She's the one, the camera saw her get out,"

"We will have to get her to our side, she could destroy us if she wanted to,"

"Yes, her past will start to come back to her, and when it happens, she needs to be working with us,"

What was that? I wondered. I checked to make sure the coast was clear. All good. I approached a lab after a while, and I was to shocked to move on. Thourgh peeking in the window, the scientists were having this huge, metal, monster that sorted looked like a horse attack a poor, helpless prisoner, not even an agent, I figured. This group was planning to unleash these monsters on the island, there was no way the EPF could stop them. Or so I thought.

I had to leave, before I was caught. Eventually I found a broken window I could exit from, I hesitated, what about my team? I didn't think I could save them by myself with no weapons. I would get what I needed from HQ, then come back for them. Just as I was going to jump through, one of those robots I saw dashed in front of me. I had nothing but my hands to fight with. It charged for me. I jumped out of the way, and flipped it to the ground. How did I do that? I was never trained! I never fought these before! In my shock, I almost missed seeing the robot get up again. "Stop!" I yelled. It did. Holy puffle. It seems like I could control them. This one was probably just a dud or something, a prototype. I jumped through the window, and landed in the snow, next to the dance club. Then I took off running for HQ, not knowing that the leaders of the robot group were watching the every move I had made in the base.

_The following is in the point of view in the robot making group's leader_:

"She has to be the one," said my second in command, Shil.

"We need her for the NIF," I replied.

"Commander Thero, do you have a plan?"

"I will come up with one, Shil, it will help us take over this island and everyone on it,"

**A/N What's up with Waddles' skills? Or how about Thero and Shil's plan? What's going to happen to the rest of the team still stuck in prison? Find out in the next chapter. Coming soon if not here already. If you want your penguin in the story, review it, and list your name,color,gender, a little description, and if you want to be an agent, a bad guy, or if you don't what you are.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Partner, New enemies

**A/N And I'm back! Hopefully I didn't leave you hanging on a cliff to long, right? *throws rope***

**Well, I bringing you back up now, and let's get to the story. We switched back to Waddles's point of view by the way.**

I wish I could have teleported, but my phone really was beaten up. I had to waddle away to HQ. Well, what was left of HQ. The robots must have already been released, I thought. It was just like operation blackout, but worse. I had to go find agents who survived the attack, if there were agents. I gulped. I searched through the derbies. But as I peered into a hole I heard a voice. "It's nice to see you made it out," I turned around. It was the director. "I need backup to get the other agents, especially G, Rookie, Jet, and Dot," I said. "This group, whatever they are called, wants to kill them!" The director sighed. "I'm afraid I've been foolish sending in agents to find you, they just keep getting impriosned, there is only one final agent I can locate to help you,"

"Who?!" I asked with eagerness. "I better show you some information about this group, they are called the NIF, New Island Federation, they make these robots of many different types, planning to overthrow us and take over the island," said the director. "I've seen these robots, they are really frightening," I replied. I was about to tell her about when I could control the robot, but I decided not to, maybe another time. "I'll go get your partner, give me a second," the director said, before waddling off. I heard the director talk to someone behind the wall.

"You've got to tell her, before it's to late,"

"I know, I know"

"Director, do you any idea about what could happen?"

"I'll tell her, I'm just nervous, I have to go the agent is coming,"

The director appeared with a green penguin in a black suit. "I'm Vince," he said with his deep, Morgan Freeman like tone (sorry, just had to put that in there). "I can not come with on your mission, but I can supply tools for you. He gave me two guns, to knock out someone if needed, a small medical kit, some food and water, a new spy phone, and a small carmera. "Take pictures, we need info about the NIF," he said. "You fellow agent has been equipped with these things, and here she is," a yellow penguin with her hair in a ponytail came in. "Hey I'm Alexia" she said. "It's nice to meet you let's get going," I said. Then we both teleported away.

"Woah," said Alexia once we sneaked into the NIF base. "It's really something here," she was shocked at all the stuff they had. "Let's spilt up to find people, call me if you get anything, remember to take pictures," I ordered. "Sure, I'm on it!" She went left and I went right. I was sneaking around trying to find the agents, and I found the hallway, about to approach, but I felt a flipper on my back. "You're not going anywhere today, Waddles," I turned around. It was a guy and I read his name tag, Commander Thero. Oh boy. There was a girl with short black hair, I couldn't make out her tag well, but I thought it said Secondary Commander Shil. "We have some talking to do,"

They brought me into a conference room, expect all the seats were empty. They say down, and so did I, but I drew my gun without them seeing. "You should join us," said Thero. "Think of the ability to have people waiting at your every need, to be able to be a leader, once we take over" said Shil. "Never!" I shouted "You people are monsters!" "Now let's not be like that," said Thero. "You have skills and we want yo-" he was cut off by Shil. "Commander! The elite team agents has gotten out of the premises!" I sighed a sigh of relief, thanks Alexia. The two were over by a security screen. I quietly creeped up, and took my gun and fired twice. They were knocked out, not dead. Then I teleported back to HQ.

"Hello, Agent W," Gary greeted me, "Hey what's up" said Rookie. "You guys are ok! That's great! Thanks so much Alexia!" I exclaimed. I looked around. "Alexia?" I asked "Where are you?" "Uh, agent W, we have some bad news" said Jet. "In order for us to get out," jet sighed. "She had to go in,"

**A\N Hello again, don't worry! Alexia will be recused in the next chapter, and she will have some info about waddles' past, and the director will **_**finally,**_** spill about what happened to Waddles long ago, and why she has those skills.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Rescue

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews guys. I'm currently not accepting anymore character requests, but I will soon accept more at a later part in the story where it's easier to fit them in. Now I have to answer some people:**

**jjfoxheartlvr007****- Your character will dye her hair brown, I would say that she starts off with black hair, but she's already started being in my story, since of a few chapters ago. ;)**

**Brittney9100****: You might not be in this chapter, but soon you'll come in, I don't want to make your part a part that is just in the background.**

**Be aware that you might now get your characters in this chapter, Brittney and jjfox**

"What!" I said, confused and shocked. Rookie put a flipper on my shoulder, for comfort. "Don't worry," he said "We will get her back," I didn't want to tell Rookie I didn't believe him, at least the kid was optimistic. "I know you are sad, and that I shouldn't be interrupting, but did you get any?" said Gary, as he approached me. "I don't think so, but maybe I set the camera off by accident at times," I answered him. I digged the camera out of bag and turned it on. I scrolled though the photo. A few blurry shots of walls, a out of focus robot, and a picture of Shil's head. Well, half of her head. Gary was looking over my shoulder. "I'll take the robot one, and the penguin one too," he said. "By the way," he questioned "Who is that girl?" Some gut feeling told me not to tell on Shil. "No one," I said, "Just a random NIF solider,"

"So guys," I said, changing the topic to what it was before,"Tell me all you can remember about Alexia going in for you" I really wanted to help Alexia. "I'll tell you the whole story," said Jet.

(Jet explains the story to Waddles, and I'm going to have it in Flashback mode, to keep it interesting, it's in Jet's POV)

_I tapped my flipper on the cold cell floor, out of so much boredom. I had seen that the rest of the team had been prisoned in the same hallway. I heard them all, except I heard a loud noise from Waddles' cell, and that was it. I hoped she was okay. After a while I heard a click, then another, and another. I heard penguins walking towards me. A click by me. The door swung open. The team, except Waddles, and a yellow penguin girl with a ponytail was in front of me. "I'm Alexia from the EPF, and I'm breaking you out!" she said. We raced through the halls, weaving through the view of cameras and guards. Along the way, Alexia explained everything she knew about this group, the NIF, and how her and Waddles came to break us out. Then, we told her about how the NIF was going to make us tell them secret stuff, or we would be killed._

"_Do you know where she is?" I asked. "No," she replied. "She's probably fine, when we get back to HQ, if she's not there and doesn't come back in a few hours, we will search for her," I hoped she was not hurt. Through all this conversation, we must have gotten caught in the vision of a guard. "Hey!" he said. A storm of robots chased after us. "Hey, I know everything you want from them, and even more!" Alexia shouted. "Take me! I am much more useful than them combined ad multiplied by 5!" They dragged her in a cell, and closed the door. We escaped and came back here. _

(Flashback/Storytelling done!)

"Wait!" I exclaimed "Did she take her belongings?" Jet thought for a second. "I don't believe so, and they are probably in working condition" I grabbed my phone and texted her. She replied with "I am in here, and they are going to get to me soon, I grabbed some files when a guard wasn't looking, I'm not going to look at them yet, but the front says: Important Info about Operation Make her join us, deliver to Commander Thero ASAP. My cell is in Wing B, row 5, #2." "Let's get going!" I eagerly said and we teleported away. I didn't see the director sigh and mutter to herself "I'm going to have to tell her when she comes back, ain't I?"

We found her cell, and broke in. "Hey, you guys!" she said while getting up. "I'll explain about the files later, let's spilt," We spoke to soon. A giant, menacing robot stood blocking the hallway exit. "Oh shoot," said Rookie. I had to do what I thought I could do. I approached the robot. I put my hand up. "Do not attack!" I commanded. It didn't move. I attacked, using my knife to slice a tear in the metal side. The robot started to attack me. Then, I found the control panel inside. I tore a red and blue wire. The thing's eyes darkened and it slumped to the ground. I turned around. Dot got the whole thing on video. The agents were shellshocked hat I knew what to do so quickly,"To HQ," I said, trying not to draw attention to myself. I peered in the files as the agents moved on, I saw a picture of me, and a subtitle that read, her past with the NIF. Rookie turned around and I slammed the folder shut. "You coming?" he said. "Yeah, just checking for messages I lied.

Back at HQ, were everything was repaired, I climbed the stairs, to drop off the photos to G. I passed the Director's office on the way. The director came out and stopped me. "Waddles, I saw Dot's video, and I heard you knew the layout of the base very well," the director said. "Did you look into those files?" She questioned. I couldn't lie to the director, and I needed answers, explanations. "Yes," I sighed. "Well come in," the director said. "It's about time I tell you about your past,"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Now, Jjfox and Britnney, I was planning to add you to this chapter, but it's pretty long already, and I found quite a wonderful way to put you in jjfox, and I want to do it. Next chapter, Waddles' past is revealed, and her questions answered, Thero and shil have something up their sleeve. And Shil is going to have a big decision to make. **


	5. Chapter 5: Her Past Revealed

**A/N: Hello, we are back. In the last chapter, Jet told the story of how Alexia lied about having all the wanted info the NIF wanted, so the team could get out. A true agent. So, she was rescued and had some files about Waddles' past. Waddles beat up a robot in front of everyone, peeked in the files, and the director has finally decided to tell her answers.**

**Alexia: When you said "I'm out" you meant you were out of the prison or that you wanted to leave the story. If you want to leave, let me know and I can cut you out. Hate to lose you though :(**

I was craving for answers, and explanations, but I was nervous at what they would be. I sat into the leather chair. "Now, I'm sorry I've kept this from you so long, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you," said the director. She began her story:

"Long, long ago, when the NIF was just forming," she stopped her self and breathed in. "You were in it," I couldn't believe this. She went on "As a young penguin, they trained you with the robots, they taught you their strengths and weaknesses. You learned the layout of the bases. You become familiar with other soldiers and guards," I wanted to know what came next. "Eventually, you heard about what the NIF was planning to do, and you escaped, and came to the EPF, to tell us. I couldn't have you live with this in your memories, to frightening, so you were given memory serum to help you forget them," she sighed. "But, of course, when exposed to where and who was in the memories, the serum starts to wear off,"

"You have these skills, because you know how these robots work, you know their weaknesses. You are the only one right now who can defeat them." But how was I supposed to take down an army of thousands by myself? "After you escaped, the NIF decided they couldn't have another incident like it, and they created a serum that wouldn't completely brainwash soldiers, but just have them believe they were working towards a good cause, and make sure they never wanted to leave," she flipped through a folder. "But, according to this they only could make enough for one important, high ranked, solider. The files say she was female, and she would probably turn to the EPF if it wasn't for the serum." "Wait," I said, "So the NIF, wants me to join them because I can help destroy them if I wanted to?" "Yes" replied the director. "Now, like I was saying, if we could find this solider, and free her, using this tiny amount of anti-serum, we could get someone like you, who can also fight the robots,"

I looked at the files, the name was scratched and unreadable. Also, the picture was fuzzy and not taken well. But after the director's description, I knew who it was right away. Shil.

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter, and I want to do another today, but I probably cant't it's a busy day for me. I just wanted this information about Waddles to have its own chapter, because it's just so important and mind-blowing.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bye Shil, Hello Kara!

**A/N:Hope you guys liked that last chapter, it was certainly fun writing it. Now, in this chapter we introduce 2 new characters. Well, 1 character, and another character's major switch in almost everything. **

—

"Now," said the director,"I don't believe that strength in numbers will work for reversing the serum on the NIF solider," She put the files away. "I'm sending you in, to go find her, and use this," she slid a small vial with a green liquid inside across the desk. I picked it up. It was labeled with the words, NIF anti-serum. "You can go in tonight, when most of the guards start to slack off at working," I took the anti serum. "I'll do my best," I said. Then, I stood up, grabbed my things, and left to go prepare.

That night, I went over to the base under the coffee shop. I slid through a window, and kept my back to the wall, ducking past guards and weaving through the eyeshot of cameras. Since I was aware of my past, I knew this place better, I knew the way it worked even more. Thero would never have me join, I already knew my past, it was too late. When creeping through, I heard a knock. My heart beats got faster. I dared to peak around the corner. It was coming from a cell. I picked the lock, and quietly opened the door. In front of me was a female penguin.

"Hey, I'm Brittany, said the penguin, "I'm an EPF agent," Even though the director said she wanted me to go alone, I supposed one other penguin wouldn't hurt. It wasn't like it was Rookie. "C'mon," I said. I helped her creep around until we got to the commander's office, Shil was supposed to be here. I discussed the plan with her. "Now," I gave her my spy phone. "When I say go, you go distract all the other soldiers, and when I yell all clear, transport to HQ," I got up to go, but Brittany stopped me. "What about you?" she said.

"I'll be fine," I replied "Trust me,"

"Don't get yourself killed, please," said Brittany.

I entered the office. "Go!" I yelled. I heard Brittany shout and soldiers raced after her. I hoped she would be okay. It was just me and Shil left in the room.

"Waddles,"

"Shil,"

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to free you," I declared.

"Free me?" she laughed "I'm perfectly happy as the second in command in a group that will dominate this island,"

"Shil, you are under their control, you don't want to do this, you want to help," I was hoping this would spark memories like it did for me.

"Okay, seeing that you are insane gives me one less EPF pest to worry about,"

"Turns out we will have to do this the hard way," I got my special gun with the vial. I had it ready to shoot without her, knowing.

"What? Hard way? You really have lost it," she turned around to her work for a second. That's when I made my move, I fired. She got dazed.

"What the heck," she said wearily.

"Time to go," I said. "All clear!" I shouted to alert agent B. That really made Shil wake up. When walking out of the room, a flipper grabbed me and I teleported to HQ. Back there, I saw that Agent B grabbed me and Shil while running away from soldiers. The team were there. Rookie picked up that Shil had on a NIF uniform.

"Enemy! Must apprehend her!" he shouted while running over.

Jet jumped in front of Rookie. "Hold up, let Waddles explain," So I explained the mission, and Agent B too. She waved to the other agents.

"Hello? I might still be a little weary and slow recovering memories," said Shil. "But my name isn't Shil, it was just a NIF name, my real name is Kara," She stood up, "I'll tell you everything you know in the morning,"

"Wait!" said Dot. "How do we know your not lying about not being with then NIF anymore?" she questioned. Gary came running over.

"With my new lie-detector 3000 of course!" he said. He tested Kara. "All clear."

"I'll show you somewhere you can stay," said Dot to Kara then the two left.

"We will have to have Waddles and Kara tell and teach all they know about the robots" said the director, appearing on the screen. "We will train others, and build weapons based off their knowledge,"

"We will have to be fast," said Agent B, "The NIF is working quick and is almost ready to release the robots and soldiers to attack,"

"Well, said the Director, "We will just have to work quicker,"

—

**A/N: Turns out I did get to do 2 chapters today! Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter, it may be my longest one yet, I don't know for sure. I know the other chapter was short, so I wanted to have another for today.**


	7. Chapter 7: Let the Teaching Begin

**A/N: Hey guys, I want to thank you all for the reviews, I never thought I would get many readers. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Alexia1012: I was pretty sure you meant that, and I'm happy you're staying, I have great plans for your character. **

**jjfoxheartlvr007: I'm glad you liked what I did to introduce your character, and I was happy to add you on CP. I don't believe I'm one of the best authors on here, I'm just a club penguin player with decent writing skills. Thanks for the wonderful comment though. Don't worry, even after I finish this, I have another story in the works. **

As soon as I woke up, I headed to HQ, I had a big day ahead of me. It was weird, so quickly I went from a penguin stuck at a desk all day, to some sort of super powerful field agent who is going to end up leading an army against a evil force. I was nervous about teaching though, I never really had enough experience myself, I didn't know how I supposed to teach anyone. I guess I would just have to hope for the best, and try my hardest.

When I entered HQ, and approached the desk I had, I saw that someone had left a stack of notes on it. I picked it up and read the title, NIF strategy info sessions and trainings. The subtitle? Lead by Agent Waddles and Kara. Well, it said Shil, but someone must have crossed it out and written Kara on top. Someone as in Rookie. I looked at the first session. 8:45 am, teaching about what I knew about the design of the NIF's robots and other technologies. Easy Enough. Just speaking and drawing pictures on a whiteboard. I waited for Kara to come down. I hoped she didn't take long, I wanted to get there early and it was already 8:30. I heard footsteps, Kara must have been coming down.

Kara was totally leaving her Shil look behind, she now had brown hair up in a side ponytail, and was wearing a tight black pants and a also tight black jacket over her t-shirt. She also had a gold belt around her waist. "C'mon," she said waving me towards the room we were going to. I hurried along.

I opened the door, and the whispering crowd suddenly got quiet. I walked up to the stage and Kara followed. "Hello, everyone," I said nervously. I was answered with a muttering of greetings.

"We are really glad we can be here today," said Kara. I started the presentation.

"We should probably start with the main technology of the NIF, their dreaded robots," Many quiet yeses were my answer. I cleared my throat. I set up a diagram of a robot on the screen. "Now, this is a type A robot, there are a few more types that we know," I pointed to a section of silver metal running down it's side.

"This section is where all the important wires and control panels are," Kara stated. "If you look here," she zoomed in. "There is a tiny weakness, a extremely small hole, that if something explosive was shot in there, it would take out the robot completely, the robot would just be an empty metal shell,"

"Of course, I said, it's very hard to aim right there, so a gun would have to be programed to go for that spot," I said. "Now, for what the robot can do," I zoomed out, and rotated it to the front "This robot, shaped like a bull, has many bull like powers," I tapped the front of it, "It can charge very hard, and the horns are sharp and can give off an electric charge, like lightning bolts"

"It also has very good defenses, said Kara. "Except for that one weakness,"

I checked my watch. "I'm afraid that's all we have for this session," I said. "We will leave these files about type A here for your reference, and come back to discuss type B," Scientists scattered around the room, ready to brainstorm ideas. I looked at my schedule, next up, was robot fighting with tactical agents. How was I going to pull that off?

**A/N: Hello, I hoped you liked this chapter, and I promise I won't go into these training sessions to long, they might get really boring. I'll still make sure you get all the info you need about the NIF and their robots before the final big battles. I was wondering, do you guys want me to incorporate some romance in this story? I know other authors have done it. Tell me in the reviews if you want it, and if you do, who it should be between.**


	8. Chapter 8: EPF Invaded

**A/N: Hello guys! Hopefully you didn't find that last chapter really boring, and the whole part where Waddles and Shil are teaching about the robots will be summed up soon.**

**Alexia1012: I'll see what I can do with you and Rookie, I had feeling you might say that, I read your story, Club Human, and for me and Jet, no promises, but maybe.**

—

I walked over to the training room with Kara, the hallways were really empty, just stray agent hurrying along now and then, I did see Alexia talking with Rookie. Every other agent I didn't know. "Hey, Kara," I said, breaking the silence, "I know, I really took over in the last presentation, and I feel bad, so if you want to takeover this one, you can," I waited for a reply.

"C'mon Waddles, you didn't do that, and if you want, _you _can take over, because I felt like I took over back there," she replied. Excuse failed. We reached the room and opened the door, it was just a bunch of agents I didn't know in training uniforms.

"Hello," I said. "Today, the two of us will be showing you all how to properly take down one of the robots," I turned to my left, "Kara, would you like to start,"

"I'd love to," she said. "There are 3 robot types that we know of, and we will be able to show you about one each session we have,"

I decided that I might as well get my fear over with, "Type A, which is right here," I pointed up on the screen, "Can be stunned by kicking, punching or applying another type of force, right here" I circled a part of Type robot A, where the metal was not as strong," We taught about the strengths of the robot, like we did in the tech lab, but explained how to dodge them as well.

"Now, our technology specialists are working on a weapon to kill this robot, but all we can do now are stun them and get away before they aren't dazed anymore," finished up Kara. "We have to leave but we will be back later today," We exited the room, and checked our schedule. We had a good-sized break before the next session,

"I'll meet you at the tech lab 5 minutes before we start," said Kara, before walking away. I decided to review the files I had for the meetings, I skipped through type A, that was already talked about, I reviewed Type B:

_Type B robot._

_Codename: The Piranha_

_This robot resembles the shape of the flesh-eating fish, and is made of a light steel. _

_Strengths: Good in water, extremely sharp teeth, can hover at 35 mph on land, good in groups of 5-10._

_Weaknesses: Only defenses are fleeing from attacks, alone they can be killed easily. Can not avoid shots from above easily._

It showed a picture of a nasty looking fish like robot. I shivered. I peeked at my watch. Still some time. I flipped open to the final type, type C.

_Type C robot._

_Codename: Sonequtioe_

_This robot is the most dangerous one known, with 3 main killing methods-_

I was going to read on, but I heard a noise. I slammed the folder shut, and grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I quietly stepped up to where I thought I heard the noise. On the way there, I almost tripped and fell. I looked at what I had tripped on. A small piece of metal. The metal was steel. I carefully followed other pieces of metal, soon I saw that there were a few drops of water in the path. I looked down a corner. Piranha bots. A ton of them. I couldn't be heard. My phone's alarm for going to the meeting went off. So much for not being heard.

The piranhas came dashing for me, I tried to remember something from the files. The first thing that came to my mind was above. They could be attacked from above. I saw an empty vent, the AC must have broke. The bots were here. I jumped, and grabbed the hanging grate, before crawling into the dusty, old vent. I got my phone, and called up Kara.

"Where are you, we have 2 minutes!" she angrily said

"The NIF has released a swarm of type B robots, and maybe other robots too," I said, still out of breath from nearly getting chopped into a million pieces by the piranhas.

"Oh my god, I'll have an alert message sent," she put me on hold. A few minutes later she picked up again. "The alert message has been sent, with some information about the type B strength and weaknesses,"

"Do you know anything about type C?" I asked. "I never got to read it up in the stolen files,"

"No, I don't know much about, except it's very lethal," Kara replied "It's just been something Thero and a few scientists have worked on," I heard a clanging noise on the other line, "I have to go!" Kara shouted, then hung up.

I heard someone crawling through the vent. "Waddles?" a voice called "I heard you, come over here!" I saw a yellow flipper wave me over. Alexia. I crawled over. Separating me from her was a gap. I stared down a few bull bots and agents were fighting. The agents used the stun method, then attacked and disabled the robot. I never thought of that idea. Alexia saw that I was really into what was going on down there. "Waddles!"

"Sorry," I said, "What are we going to do?"

"I think we could wait it out, then jump," she said.

"Hey," I asked, "Do you know anything about the Type C robots?" It would be nice to know what these very lethal things did.

"Yeah," she shouted over the noise, "They come in swarms, and have this type of poison-," She was cut off by a buzzing noise bend her. She turned around and stole a look at what was coming towards her. "Waddles, go!" she pulled me into the hole and let me drop. She tried to jump, but whatever was buzzing got her, and pulled her into the swarm.

I dashed past robot parts, until I found Jet, Brittany, and Dot walking. "Agent, are you ok?"

"No! Alexia got picked up by this swarm of robots, and-," G came running up.

"I heard what you said about Alexia," he exclaimed "That was type C, the lethal ones, Rookie found her, she has been injected with their venom," He stopped. "We don't know if she is going to survive,"

—

**A/N: Cliffhanger! The EPF has been invaded! Alexia has killer venom running in her blood! I'm now accepting character requests again, just be aware it will be a few chapters until you make an appearance. Next chapter, your questions will be answered! What will happen to Alexia? What is up with this type C robot? How will the EPF fight back? Now, I want you to tell me, would you guys have rather have longer chapters, but longer periods of time between chapter uploads, or shorter chapters, but they would come quickly.**


	9. Chapter 9: Out to find a cure

**A/N. Hello, we are back with a new chapter. You weren't on that cliff to long right? Well, here's a rope. *Throws rope* Back to the story!**

—

I was about to ask a million questions at once, but before I could, Gary pulled me along. "You should really read about the Type C robot, while you do, I'll have Alexia set up in the hospital wing," he said, while handing me files. "I'll call you when you can come see her," he hurried away.

"Hey, guys," I turned to Jet, Dot and Brittany. "Did we suffer much damage?" I looked at my surroundings. A few dents in the wall, things sparked here and there.

"No," answered Jet, "Minimum damage, shouldn't be long until everything is fixed, and this junk is thrown out," He kicked some metal away from him.

"We should keep, _some_ of the metal," said Brittany, "For research,"

"Good point," said Jet. "Let's go notify the scientists about that," The two walked away.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you from reading those files," said Dot. She gave me a pat on the back and walked away. I hurried up to my desk, with the files under my flipper. When I reached my desk, I opened the files. Introduction, Type A, Type B, Type C. There. I started reading:

_Type C robot._

_Codename: Sonequtioe _

Why did they name it that? I wondered

_This robot is the most dangerous one known, with three main killing methods. It is a tiny little mosquito like thing, and the type of material it's made out of is unknown._

_Strengths: Powerful poison can be transferred through bites, they can also multiply easily, and when numbers are large enough, they can take form of almost anything, for example they could take shape of a rope and strangle someone. They can also swarm someone, making it impossible to get out._

I think I already knew that. Poor Alexia.

_They also have skin like a snake._

_Weaknesses: Unknown_

Ok, that's great, I'm up against a robot that has a million strengths but no weaknesses, plus another two horrible robots. I thought. I was so angry and worried, that I barely missed my phone go off. "Hello?"

"Greetings Waddles, you can come see Alexia now, but I have to warn you, she's not doing well," said G, sadly.

I raced down to the hospital wing. The desk lady already knew were I was going. Guess you become well known when you have special powers and knowledge about an evil group you used to be part of.

"Agent Alexia, second Floor, the elevator is down that hallway to the right, then go left, and right, go straight, and one more left, room 154." the lady said. I thanked her, but really it was me running around in random directions on the second floor. Until I heard a voice.

"Waddles?" It was Rookie! "It's me Rookie, I'm over here," I came over to him

"Are you visiting Alexia too?" he nodded.

"I know where she is, follow me," I did. We soon got to her room. I opened the door.

Alexia was asleep on a hospital bed, the monitor showed she was breathing fine. Two medical staff entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Leonard Mccoy, and this is my partner Dr. Miranda Bailey." He gestured to penguin beside him.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Rookie, nervously.

Dr. Mccoy sighed. Dr. Bailey put a flipper on Rookie's shoulder. "We don't know," she said. "We've never experienced something as bad as this, we don't have any information,"

"We have been able to locate a place in the NIF base where info for a cure might be stored," said Dr. Mccoy. "But the mission to go retrieve it would be extremely dangerous,"

"I'll go!" said Rookie.

"Hold on!" said a houseplant.

"Did that houseplant just speak…" I said.

"Oh sorry," said the plant. Turned out it was Dot in a disguise. She stepped out of it. "There is no way, you are going alone!" she said. "I'm coming too!"

Jet appeared through the doorway. "I heard everything," he stated "Rookie, I'm coming and you can't stop me,"

Gary burst in. "I saw it all on my security-camera-set 3000! He turned to Dr. Bailey. "By the way, the nurse did take your chocolate cake from the fridge, I saw it happen,"

"You got to be kidding me, that little liar!" she stormed out to find the nurse. We all looked at Gary.

"What?" he said. "Anyway, I will accompany you on your mission to find there cure,"

I thought about how Alexia pushed me away from the Sonequtioes before worrying about herself. How she had herself put in prison so the others could get out. I owed her. She was also my fellow agent.

"I'm coming too!" I exclaimed.

"Well, then" said Dr. Mccoy. "I'll give you all the information I have, but I'm warning you, the job won't be easy, the chances of survival are low,"

We took his warning, but we were still going. He gave us the information, we got gear up, and then went over to the New Island Federation HQ, and got ready to save Alexia and show those NIF idiots not to mess with the EPF.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Well, for now. I might be a little slow with updates, because I have some very important tests coming up in school. going. Sorry about having you wait longer. But, I'll make sure the chapters are very good.**


	10. Chapter 10: The hidden place

**A/N: We are on chapter 10 already! I can't believe it, it's going fast. Or is a 10th chapter not a big deal? I don't know. I'm sorry about some grammar and spelling typos in past chapters, with all the made up names and things, autocorrect is really going crazy. **

**Alexia1012: Thanks you for wishing me luck with the tests.**

**Britteny: I'd going to thank you for all the reviews you did, after I published chapter 9. I thought you stopped reading, but I was wrong! Thanks again for your kindness.**

**jjfox: Thanks for wishing me luck. Hope you enjoyed your vacation.**

"So, where are we going," I asked, while peering over Rookie's shoulder.

He looked at the map. "Uh, I think we go that way," he pointed to the left.

"One second," I said. I found a panel on the way, broke through a few locks, hit a button or two, and all the cameras clicked off. "Now, we don't need to worry about those," I pointed to the cameras. "Let's get going,"

We followed Rookie's directions, and I hoped he knew were he was going. Eventually, we found ourselves in front of a wall. He put on special glasses. "Here we are!" said Rookie.

"Rookie? I believe you weren't reading that map right," scolded Jet.

"Oh, you guys need glasses too! I forgot!" He handed us all glasses. "Put them on," he ordered. We did.

"Oh my god," said Dot,

"According to my calculations, this hasn't been seen before by any agent, and is very rare," Gary said.

The glasses had given us the ability to see an outline of a door in green. I slowly approached the door and grabbed the knob. "Everyone take off your glasses," said Jet, who now had the map, with Rookie fighting to get it back. "Waddles, don't let go of that 'knob' at all costs,"

After all the glasses were off, I pulled the door open. What was inside was even more shocking. A weird mechanical biome, if I had to describe it. Rookie stood there, his gaze locked on the meadows and forests, full of the different robots.

"How are we not going to get killed by these things?" I questioned.

"With these," said Gary, handing us all metal bracelets, "They will act like shields, and make you barely noticeable to the robots, and even if you are seen, they will think you aren't an invader,"

Dot looked at hers, "G, this says prototype on mine," she held up her flipper for us to see,"

"Oh yes!" He exclaimed,"They haven't been tested at all!" We all faceflippered. (it's the penguin equivalent of a facepalm)

We activated the bracelets and entered. Rookie opened his mouth to tell us where to go, but we were to shocked, in the mechanical world, were even more robots, some stamped with "prototype" others stamped with "final model" and some not stamped. They were making more robots, to fight.

"Guys!" Rookie snapped us out of our trance, "We can worry about this later, we need to find the cure!"

I was surprised Rookie got so angry. He really wanted to find the cure information. He lead us to the middle of a forest made of metal beams as trees. "Now," he looked at the map "If we just go forward, and then turn," he stopped. "There we go," Surrounded by a mess of sonequtioes, was a clear vial with a reddish mixture. Rookie stepped forward.

"Wait!" said Dot, "Look at all of them," she pointed to the swarm, "Do you really think you'll be able to survive that?"

"I have Gary's bracelet!" he said and strolled in. The lights on his bracelet went off.

"Whoops, guess I have some glitches to fix," Gary said. We all glared at him.

"Hold on, Rookie don't worry!" I said. The sonequtioes closed in on him. One noticed the prototype stamp on his bracelet, and they all flew away. They must thought he was one of them. I sighed in relief.

Rookie grabbed the vial. "Now let's get out of here," and through his broken bracelet on the ground. G took some pictures of the robots, and we got out of there as fast as we could.

"Good job, very good job," said Dr. Mccoy. He took the vial. He shut the door. "Now, I can't believe you did this!"

"Get the cure and come back?" I asked.

"No!" he laughed. "Fall into my trap," He hit a button and a cage fell on us, "I'm part of the NIF!" he left.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Wait," said Rookie, reaching into his pocket, "I have this to cure Alexia," he held up a vial.

"Rookie, the one we found isn't anything spectacular," said Gary.

"I don't mean that, I mean the other on I found!" he replied. He saw our confused faces, "I didn't tell you guys about that?" he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm pretty sure they wanted to hide it from us, because it's the real cure,"

"Well, if you really want to try," sighed Dot, grabbing a syringe and taking the vial. She gave Alexia the medicine. We waited a few, tense minutes.

"Where am I..," said a dazed Alexia.

"You are okay!" we shouted in gleeful unison.

"Guys, I know we are really happy right now, but Gary was wrong, that fake cure isn't something bland or unimportant," said Jet. "It happens to be a highly explosive liquid, set to go off in twenty minutes,"

—

**A/N: Cliffhanger again! At least Alexia is doing better. This is the middle of our story, the final thing will be about 20 chapters. I can't wait to continue writing, the story is really picking up now.**


	11. Chapter 11: New Gear

**A/N: Hello, I'm back. I'm really excited to write this story because it's going to get super exciting. I was having a little bit of writer's block, so sorry for the late update.**

**Missy: I'll try to put your character in, just might take a chapter or two.**

**Jjfox: Cool! I would love to go the beach right now, it's the middle of a record-cold winter where I live right now. Hope your sister did well.**

"We have to get out!" I said, and looked around the room. Nothing that looked helpful.

"Our phones are broken and we can't teleport," Alexia noted.

"Wait!" Rookie said. "Why don't we pour it down the sink?"

"That's actually a good idea," Jet said.

"It will be separated in the sewers, and either won't blow up or won't blow up for a few weeks or so," Gary said.

Rookie approached the sink and slowly twisted the cap off, then he poured it down the sink, recapped the vial, and put it in the trash can. "That's great that we don't need to worry about that," said Dot "But, how do we escape the room?" She pointed to the locked door.

"Like this," said Alexia and she went up to the door "Hiya!" She karate kicked the door down.

"Nice work," I said. I saw Brittany run over.

"That was you?" She said. Alexia nodded. "Good job, and come with me," she lead us out "We have a plan to kill the bots,"

The technology lab was cluttered with different metal parts and blueprints. We had to duck and leap over scattered parts. Britteny led us over to a glass case with multiple locks.

"We took a tiny sample of that explosive liquid, and some other chemicals we have, then after using some information form the files to alter it," she took a breath, "We made this weapon,"

I looked closed at it. It was a sphere about the size of a tennis ball, with some purplish liquid flowing inside. "What does it do?" I asked with curiosity.

"The liquid, if we can get it into a spray form, can take out the sonequtioes," she said. "If you think that's impressive, come see this," we followed her over to another display case. It had another invention.

"What's that?" Dot asked. She pointed to the a bow inside the case. Inside of firing an arrow, it had a few thin darts to shoot.

"It's small enough to find the hidden weakness of the Type A, and it explodes a few seconds after firing," Brittany said. "I'll show you the other things we are working on tomorrow,"

Before we left, I asked her about when we be able to use the weapons. "Honestly, I don't know," she replied, "we have to get the other agents out of the NIF HQ and then we have to destroy their plans for other robots, and all the other things they have," she sighed. "That room I've been told about, I don't know how they got that, but it seems really suspicious," I thanked her and left.

Back at my igloo, I examined a diagram of the prison. I really did want to get this all over with. I thought sometimes, was my paperwork viewer not worth giving up? Being stuck at a desk all day sucked, but it was better than having to go out and almost get yourself killed. I figured, that the faster we ended this, I wouldn't have to do much for a while. I flipped over the picture, and sighed. I sat thinking for a few moments. Soon, I went to sleep. I had such a strange dream.

_I was walking in an empty hallway, it seemed to go on forever. So, I tried opening a door on one side of the hallway. I tried a padlock on the door. I didn't open. I turned around, and a box was in front of me. I picked it up and opened it. It had a small metal device with a red light. I went up to the door with it, and saw that there was a hole in the lock where the device fit. I inserted the device and waited a few seconds. The door opened, along with other doors that I didn't know that were there. A ringing noise filled the hallway. Penguins came running out of the rooms, and started teleporting._

I jolted awake, and turned off my alarm. Next, I went to HQ, I had an idea to free the agents.

**A/N: Hello Again! I tried to make this chapter extra good, to make up for the late update. Isn't this exciting? I'm pretty sure I mentioned this before, but I'm now accepting more OCs. Just review below with name, penguin color, and a little description.**


	12. Chapter 12: Freeing the Agents

**A/N: Hello there! I don't know what to put here, but I have to answer some reviews **

**Jjfox: I sorta know what you are talking about with the dance medals. I had a ice/snow storm too. Also, I am in RPF. Why do you ask?**

"Guys!" I entered HQ. "I have an idea,"

"Well, don't just stand there, tell us!" said Dot.

"I think if we hijack all the locks, we can get all the agents out," I told them

"But, hijacking would take forever, with all those locks," G said.

I sighed, and grabbed a piece of paper, a pencil, and the prison lock layout from the files. I started sketching the thing from my dream. "See?" I held out the diagram and drawing, "If we just put something in this little box, that goes right in here," I pointed to the empty spot in the lock, "It will disable it!"

"I see what Waddles is trying to say," said Kara. She explained it again, and everyone got it this time. I guess that made sense, she used to work with this stuff all the time, I just saw it in a dream.

"I'll get to work on that," said G, racing out of the room with a ton of ideas already in his head.

"So, when we go in, we'll need disguises," declared Dot, "But, I don't know much about how the uniforms look there,"

"I think I know someone who can help," said Kara, while texting on her spy phone. Soon, a purple penguin wearing a purple hoodie, pink sunglasses, a scarf, and a pink bow in her brown hair came in. "This is Missy," Kara introduced her, "She is an EPF designer, and is happy it help you,"

"I'm pretty sure I can come up with some good," said Missy, while pulling open a draw in a file cabinet and grabbing some files. "I'll get back to you when I have something," Then she rounded the corner and disappeared, and Kara followed.

An awkward silence filled the room, "So?" I broke the silence, "How about that weather we are having?"

"It's very cold," replied Dot.

A loud crash sounded outside. We both ran to the security camera. Before we could turn it on, a penguin came in. "You may not know me, but my name is Dalekcaan1," he said. He looked at his watch, that was on his lime green flipper, "We are running out of time," his white sneakers skidded as he ran down the hall. We followed, forgetting about the camera footage.

"So, where are we headed and why?" I asked, as we dashed down the hall.

"They had me as prisoner, but I escaped," he started, "But, I found out the NIF is going to brainwash all the agents, and use them to fight," he stopped at the tech lab.

"We have to free them before it's to late!" exclaimed Dot. We burst into the tech lab.

"G, do you have those devices ready yet?" I asked.

"Yes, but it hasn't been tested and it may-" I grabbed it from him, it may blow up, but we didn't have the time for testing and fixing. As we ran down the hall to leave, Rookie and Jet were there.

"Come on," I pulled them over. "I'll explain later, we have to leave _now_,"

"Wait!" called Missy and Kara as they ran over. "Take these," Missy threw us some jackets and hats. "It's all I could make, I didn't know I would need them by now,"

"Neither did we," said Dalekcaan.

By the time we got the enemy base, they all had flocked over to a certain section were they were preparing to brainwash and then send out robots and penguins. "Good," said Jet when I told the team about it. "It will mean no guards to get past,"

"Spilt up!" I yelled. Each agent had a good amount hijacking devices. "Dalekcaan and Dot go left, Jet and Rookie go right," I ordered. I went straight, by myself. I stopped at the first prison cell. I took a hijacker got the door to open. A pink penguin with red hair was the prisoner. She opened her mouth to talk, but I stopped her. "Get outside, the gates are open, get as far away as you can from here, get to HQ if you can," I said, and she took off running. I freed a few more agents, and the Jet and Rookie came in.

"We got all the prisoners on our side out," said Rookie.

Dot and Dalekcaan1 came in. "We've got everyone out too," Dot told me.

"I guess we can all go back to HQ now," I said, and we teleported over.

"Hey Waddles," said Dot, "Let's look at that footage to see what that loud noise was,"

"Yeah!," said Kara, who walked in with Missy, "I heard it, but I don't know what it was.

Rookie hit a few buttons, and the screen buzzed to life. What we saw, was something we never expected.

—_

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this! I have off monday, it will be president's day here in the US, so maybe I'll be able to get a chapter or two up over the extended weekend.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Big Discovery

**A/N: Hopefully, I didn't keep you on a cliffhanger too long. I need to respond to some people:**

**Jjfox: If you make an account and private message me, I can tell you all you need to know about. It's to much to put in an author's note.**

**Alexia: You got a great amount of page time in the last few chapters where we had to save you. I had to leave some people out of the last chapter, due to I was bringing in 2 people. I hope you didn't mind, you'll come back soon enough.**

**Dalekcaan: Thank you, I will make more stories.**

—_

It was a tree that fell in the forest. "Oh, well" I said, "Turns out it was nothing,"

"It fell over by the NIF base, should we go see what's happening there?" asked Alexia.

"Sure, why not," said Kara. We got ready to go.

"Splash!" a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on to me. I was disoriented at first, but soon I was able to make out sights and voices. "She's awake," a voice said "We were able to view all the things that happened between when she and the team first came, to up to a few hours ago"

"What happened?" I said.

"Hello, Waddles," said the voice. "You want to guess who it is?"

"Hello, Thero," I said.

"Yes, it's the wonderful me," he replied.

"I wouldn't say wonderful is the word to describe you,"

"Shut up!"

The conversation continued. "Can you tell me why I'm here?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing big, just reading your thoughts and seeing what you did in the past few days,"

"Wait, what?" I was confused.

He sighed. "Do EPF agents have to be this, stupid?" He said, "We were able to see what you were up to, after we captured you when you came here not long ago,"

I remembered coming over after seeing the footage of the tree. I tried to reflect on what happened. We had entered the base, and I had wandered off from everyone else. After a while, Kara messaged me, saying that HQ was getting attacked and we had to leave. I was going to leave, but then someone grabbed here. I supposed I had ended up here after that.

"The tree was the beginning of a trap, wasn't it?"

"Yes!" he said "I knew you losers would come, so I planned an attack to drive them away while you were alone, I've saw that you tend to go by yourself, and now you're here,"

"So, I was basically re-living everything that happened, just in a dream?" I questioned

"You catch on fast," he said, "And now that we are done with you, and know all the EPF's plans, and of course we can't have someone with your knowledge and powers on the loose," he walked to the door, "So, we are just going to kill you tomorrow!" he left and locked the door.

It gave me a chance to look at my surroundings, I was strapped to a metal chair, and the rest of the room was dark. I sighed, I guessed this was the end. They new our plans, they had me, it wouldn't be long until they got the others.

"Waddles?" said a familiar voice, "Did G fix this thing right?

I looked up, a screen was on. "Kara?" I strained to see, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me and I have the whole team with me," she said. "What the heck happened?"

I explained how they got me, and how I was re-living everything in my mind, "I can't believe I didn't know it was happening," I added.

"Well, we have to get you out!" said Alexia

"It will be impossible, they have this place insanely guarding, and they will kill me tomorrow morning," I head gasps on the other end. "Did you guys survive the attack?"

"Turns out, it was nothing, just a hoax to get us out," said Missy.

I heard footsteps, "Cut the connection, someone is coming!"

"I promise we will get you out," said Rookie. I wished he was right, but there was just no chance.

—_

**A/N: Short chapter, but I'm planning to do one tomorrow. Wasn't this a major plot twist! Everything you guys were reading from about the end of chapter one, was just Waddles dreaming and re-living it in her mind! It might be a little hard to understand. See you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Breaking Free (Almost)

**A/N: It's been too long since I've updated. Way too long. Sorry about that, I've been really busy with school and personal things. **

—

The door slammed open. "I heard voices," the guard said, "What's going on?" he demanded to know.

"Nothing," I brushed my soaked hair away from my face. "Just talking to myself," I lied.

"You seem to be going insane," remarked the guard. "That's going to make it easier to kill you," he left. He stopped back in for a second, "By the way, 9 hours left of your life,"

I thought for a second. If I had 9 hours, they planned to kill me at 8:00pm sharp. I thought about the things I would doing if I never got promoted to field agent. I would go out, see the stage play, Gamma Gal and Shadow Guy vs Squidzoid. I snapped out of my thought. "Hey guard, come here!" I shouted.

He stormed in. "What could you possibly want?" he asked.

"When you kill me, have you thought about doing it in public?" I suggested, "Maybe at the stage, tonight?"

"Hmm," he said in thought, "I guess it would be good, I'll alert the commander," he finished and walked off.

The first step of my plan was complete. I took a second to relax. That second was interrupted by the nearby screen going on. "Really, how are you guys doing that?" I asked.

"High tech methods," answered Gary. "It works by using multiple programs, the first one being-,"

"NO ONE CARES!" interrupted Rookie,"What the heck did you just do?! Giving tips on how to kill you?! Have you lost it?!"

"I'm perfectly fine," I said, "It's all part of a plan, I'll tell you about it,"

— Later, at 7:45 pm.—

"It's time, get up," demanded a guard. Two others handcuffed and blindfolded me and I was lead over to a musty smelling, old truck. I was thrown against a wall, and the old piece of junk started up. With all that technology they couldn't even get a better truck? We dragged on, until we stopped suddenly. Again, I was dragged out, and we had to climb over a lot of uneven, flimsy surfaces. Soon, the blindfold was ripped off.

A thick red curtain in front of me, a set of lights and sound booths above me, painted cardboard city rooftops below me. I was at the stage. My hands were tied to a metal pole, stabbed into the gray set piece. Even thought I couldn't look, I knew the giant, fake villain prop was behind me. It was all falling into place. It was about 2 minutes until curtain call. "It's time," a random solider said in a whisper. The curtain started to rise.

The seats were full of gasping, surprised faces, muttering phrases not one could understand. I peered by the switchbox. The team was there in disguises made by Dot and Missy. All set.

"Hello, penguins," said a penguin dressed in a black suit, "I'm Lia, the new second in command of the New Island Federation," she paused, "We want to change the way this island is run, without that pesky EPF," she pointed to me, "This agent has been a trouble to us, and you all are lucky enough to get see us execute her,"

"She's lying!" I screamed, "The NIF just wants to rule you all, and have you as servants," The crowd gasped and screamed in outrage.

"Now, now," Lia calmed down the crowd, "Let's not believe this little liar," The crowd continued to protest, louder and louder.

Lia sighed, "Abandon the diplomatic talk with citizens plan, just kill her," She pointed towards to me.

A penguin with a weapon and a wicked smile approached me, he raised the gun, ready to shoot.

"Now!" I shouted, and Jet hit a button on the switchbox 3000. Gamma girl's laser came towards me, and I lifted the chains. I was hoping the laser would break them, and I could get out. At the same time, the bullet was fired. Would the laser reach me first and save me, or would the bullet get to me first and I would meet my fate?

—

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Again, sorry about late updates. And the fact that I'm giving short chapters. I may spilt the plot in to 2 books, maybe I won't. I'll worry about it when I need too.**


	15. Chapter 15: Questioning

**A/N: Hey guys! Many of you have been angered about Fagbutt's little comment. I want to settle it all.**

**My message to fagbutt: Well, fagbutt, if you didn't like my story why did you favorite and follow me and my story? Anyway, if you were trying to get me to break down crying, epic fail man. I actually started laughing when I saw your review. I'll tell all my readers why I did it one day…**

**So, I was talking with my friend about my fanfics, and she told me how many reviews I'm getting. I told her I'm not super famous on here at any stretch of the imagination. "Yeah, ever famous person has haters, you have none," she joked. So, while I'm having that conversation through texting, I'm checking my reviews, and I see Fagbutt's review. Then, since I just had been talking about haters with my friend, I burst out laughing. I told my friend about it, and she said I'm on my journey to becoming a famous fanfictioner while laughing. Not that I really care about fame or that stuff, I just want to get my stories out.**

**Thanks for all your reviews telling fagbutt to back off and get lost. Now, after that long author's note, let's get back to our story! We were in a very interesting part.**

**Oh! Before I forget, Missy, I do play MC :)**

—

The bright pink ray blazed in my face, and I had to close my eyes. I heard a loud snap, and I automatically dropped to the ground. I heard the bullet rip through cardboard. I was alive. My plan worked. I couldn't celebrate just yet though, I had to take care of these criminals. I heard the creaking sound of something falling from the metal hinges it hanged from. I turned around. The big prop of the villain was crashing down. I jumped down right before it hit the ground. The NIF agents..weren't so lucky.

"Pick this stupid thing up!" I heard Lia order. The guards scrambled to help her. She blew dust off her hair. "Let's go!" she shouted, then turned to me, "I'll let you know, we will come back for you and all your frie-," She was cut off when she was handcuffed. "What the heck is this?" she shouted.

"We are taking you in for questioning," said Dalekcaan, who happened to be the one handcuffing her.

"Lia," Kara said, looking at the prisoner with a cold, hard stare, "So, we meet again,"

"I see you've joined these idiots, Shil," remarked Lia.

"It's Kara!" she snapped "Let's go," We started to leave.

"I'm so glad you are okay!" Alexia ran up to me.

"So, am I," I told her, "You guys did a great job with the plan,"

"Anytime, we need you," she said, "By the way, all the way, all of our weapons and agents are ready to go,"

"That's great," I replied, "Let's go, and get some info out Lia,"

Lia really did not want to talk, at all. "Tell us what you are up to," commanded Jet.

"I'm not taking orders from an idiot," Lia stated.

"Well, you're not, you are taking orders from me," Jet fired back, "Now, tell us what you are up to,"

Rookie came in. "No," said Lia.

"Yes," said Rookie

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Will you just talk already?" I said.

"Wait," said Kara, "Maybe we need to threaten her somehow,"

"How would you do that?" asked Dot.

"I'll be right back," said Kara, "Brittney, come with me," The two left the room. Soon they came back, each holding a few random items. Kara held up a pink phone.

"Not my cell phone!" Lia said.

"Then, tell us what we want," said Brittney.

"Not in a million years!" said Lia.

Dalekcaan took the phone and approached a machine that looked like a paper shedder. He let the phone fall inside. Lia winced at the sound of chipping metal. Brittney held up a gold necklace.

"That cost me sooooo much," said Lia.

"Well, unless you tell us what we want, that money is going to go out the window," Jet pointed to the chipper.

"No!," It looked like Lia had to force herself to keep quiet, 'I'll never tell you,"

"Good bye necklace then," I said, then threw it in the chipper. "Now," I picked up something, "How about these black cowboy boots?"

"No, man, those are rare," Lia said, "You can't destroy those," I waved the boots over the chipper. "We are planning to attack very soon, but all our prototype robots in our secret testing room got destoryed, so we will be only using the 3 main types," she blurted out.

"Good job," I through her the boots, Rookie handcuffed her.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Prison," he answered, "You are still an enemy agent," and he dragged her out.

"Good thing we got some information out of her," said Alexia, "It won't be long until the first strike,"

"Yeah," I agreed.

Turns out we were wrong. The first attack wasn't coming soon. Because it had already happened.


	16. Chapter 16: The Public's Support Gone

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews guys. I'm currently not accepting anymore character requests, but I will soon accept more at a later part in the story where it's easier to fit them in. Now I have to answer some people:**

**jjfoxheartlvr007****- Your character will dye her hair brown, I would say that she starts off with black hair, but she's already started being in my story, since of a few chapters ago. ;)**

**Brittney9100****: You might not be in this chapter, but soon you'll come in, I don't want to make your part a part that is just in the background.**

**Be aware that you might now get your characters in this chapter, Brittney and jjfox**

"What!" I said, confused and shocked. Rookie put a flipper on my shoulder, for comfort. "Don't worry," he said "We will get her back," I didn't want to tell Rookie I didn't believe him, at least the kid was optimistic. "I know you are sad, and that I shouldn't be interrupting, but did you get any?" said Gary, as he approached me. "I don't think so, but maybe I set the camera off by accident at times," I answered him. I digged the camera out of bag and turned it on. I scrolled though the photo. A few blurry shots of walls, a out of focus robot, and a picture of Shil's head. Well, half of her head. Gary was looking over my shoulder. "I'll take the robot one, and the penguin one too," he said. "By the way," he questioned "Who is that girl?" Some gut feeling told me not to tell on Shil. "No one," I said, "Just a random NIF solider,"

"So guys," I said, changing the topic to what it was before,"Tell me all you can remember about Alexia going in for you" I really wanted to help Alexia. "I'll tell you the whole story," said Jet.

(Jet explains the story to Waddles, and I'm going to have it in Flashback mode, to keep it interesting, it's in Jet's POV)

_I tapped my flipper on the cold cell floor, out of so much boredom. I had seen that the rest of the team had been prisoned in the same hallway. I heard them all, except I heard a loud noise from Waddles' cell, and that was it. I hoped she was okay. After a while I heard a click, then another, and another. I heard penguins walking towards me. A click by me. The door swung open. The team, except Waddles, and a yellow penguin girl with a ponytail was in front of me. "I'm Alexia from the EPF, and I'm breaking you out!" she said. We raced through the halls, weaving through the view of cameras and guards. Along the way, Alexia explained everything she knew about this group, the NIF, and how her and Waddles came to break us out. Then, we told her about how the NIF was going to make us tell them secret stuff, or we would be killed._

"_Do you know where she is?" I asked. "No," she replied. "She's probably fine, when we get back to HQ, if she's not there and doesn't come back in a few hours, we will search for her," I hoped she was not hurt. Through all this conversation, we must have gotten caught in the vision of a guard. "Hey!" he said. A storm of robots chased after us. "Hey, I know everything you want from them, and even more!" Alexia shouted. "Take me! I am much more useful than them combined ad multiplied by 5!" They dragged her in a cell, and closed the door. We escaped and came back here. _

(Flashback/Storytelling done!)

"Wait!" I exclaimed "Did she take her belongings?" Jet thought for a second. "I don't believe so, and they are probably in working condition" I grabbed my phone and texted her. She replied with "I am in here, and they are going to get to me soon, I grabbed some files when a guard wasn't looking, I'm not going to look at them yet, but the front says: Important Info about Operation Make her join us, deliver to Commander Thero ASAP. My cell is in Wing B, row 5, #2." "Let's get going!" I eagerly said and we teleported away. I didn't see the director sigh and mutter to herself "I'm going to have to tell her when she comes back, ain't I?"

We found her cell, and broke in. "Hey, you guys!" she said while getting up. "I'll explain about the files later, let's spilt," We spoke to soon. A giant, menacing robot stood blocking the hallway exit. "Oh shoot," said Rookie. I had to do what I thought I could do. I approached the robot. I put my hand up. "Do not attack!" I commanded. It didn't move. I attacked, using my knife to slice a tear in the metal side. The robot started to attack me. Then, I found the control panel inside. I tore a red and blue wire. The thing's eyes darkened and it slumped to the ground. I turned around. Dot got the whole thing on video. The agents were shellshocked hat I knew what to do so quickly,"To HQ," I said, trying not to draw attention to myself. I peered in the files as the agents moved on, I saw a picture of me, and a subtitle that read, her past with the NIF. Rookie turned around and I slammed the folder shut. "You coming?" he said. "Yeah, just checking for messages I lied.

Back at HQ, were everything was repaired, I climbed the stairs, to drop off the photos to G. I passed the Director's office on the way. The director came out and stopped me. "Waddles, I saw Dot's video, and I heard you knew the layout of the base very well," the director said. "Did you look into those files?" She questioned. I couldn't lie to the director, and I needed answers, explanations. "Yes," I sighed. "Well come in," the director said. "It's about time I tell you about your past,"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Now, Jjfox and Britnney, I was planning to add you to this chapter, but it's pretty long already, and I found quite a wonderful way to put you in jjfox, and I want to do it. Next chapter, Waddles' past is revealed, and her questions answered, Thero and shil have something up their sleeve. And Shil is going to have a big decision to make. **


	17. Chapter 17: A New Ally

A/N: Hello! I have so many people to fit in the story, so the more you review, the more page time you get. That seems fair right? Just out of interest, was anyone else having that problem where that last chapter kept showing up as an early chapter? Brittney: Sorry, I have so many characters it's hard to fit them all in. See above ^ —- The door slammed behind me as I walked in to the conference room. We had returned from the Iceberg. "What are we going to do?" said Brittney. We all knew that she wasn't excepting an answer, because no one had one. "Why would we do anything?" sighed Missy. We all looked at her like she was crazy. "We were doing this to save the public, the island, but guess what?" No one said anything, "Right now, there is no public to save! They went to the NIF, by choice!" Missy raged out. "But they don't know what the NIF has planned for them!" I countered. "What...what..if she's right?" asked Alexia, "What if they've changed," said Rookie. "C'mon guys! We all know that's not true!" I said, "We are fighting back, you know that right?" "We can't, Waddles," said Brittney, "It's over, we lost," The gloomy team slugged out of the conference room, and I was left alone. All I had tried for wasn't worth anything anymore. I slumped down into the seat and put my head in my flippers. "Excuse me?" I sat up and looked behind me. A blue agent, with red wavy hair resting on her shoulders and a black jacket over her long sleeved shirt, approached me, "I wasn't spying or anything, but I did happen to hear what you just discussed," she awkwardly said, "and just to let you know, I'm on your side," "Thanks," I said. "No problem, by the way, I'm Maria," she replied. "Nice to meet you, you probably know who I am," I said "Yeah, and the reason I'm here is to tell you about some NIF info that I was able to recover," "Really?" I was excited as a orange puffle at a pizza factory, "What is it? What is it?" "This," she passed me a beaten up piece of metal with a green gun built in, "It doesn't work anymore, but I had it analyzed and it's some sort of mind control serum," "Where you find it?" I asked while looking over the piece, "NIF robot ruins," I stopped turning the piece around. "That must mean..," "What? What?," asked Maria, with eagerness, but fear too. "The NIF doesn't have to worry about the public deserting them, because they are going to mind wash them," I answered, with a blank look on my face. "Well, they have all of the public, including ninjas, and every fighting force but the EPF, with them," she said "I'm not so sure of that Maria, remember that conversation I just had with the team?" I said. Maria nodded yes, "I think it's just you and me willing to try," "We have to try our best," I said, "You have a resistance, being from there," said Maria. I saw her point, because of my past, I tended to be able to overcome serums of the NIF. "But what about you?" "We'll worry about that when the time comes, but for now, let's see what other agents think that we need to give up," Turns out, a lot of them did think it was over. Some of the answers were: "They are too overpowering and strong, we are out numbered and out-weaponed," "I knew there wasn't a chance we could win in the start," "We might as well join the public at this point," We were on our own. If the EPF surrendered, the team might fall under the mind-washing. I couldn't imagine Missy, Alexia, Dalekcaan, Brittney, G, Rookie, Dot, Kara, Je- Kara. She had been pretty mad at Lia, jealous even. Could the NIF want her back? Or worse, could she want to return? Suddenly I had an idea, I grabbed Maria's flipper, "Where are we going?" "We are going to find Kara," I said, "I have a plan to persuade the agents that we still can beat the NIF," We raced down the halls, not aware the shadowing figure that had been patrolling Maria for a good amount of time behind us. —- A/N: Cliffhanger! And in other good news, most likely I'm going to have this story have a sequel. And spolier Alert: Maria will be the star! Of course, Waddles, Kara, Alexia and everyone else will make appearances in the sequel. 


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle has Begun

**A/N: Hey guys, I don****'****t know why when I upload the chapter and it comes up all funky, or shows an earlier chapter when someone goes to it. So as a recap to anyone who couldn****'****t ****read it, the NIF struck at the lighthouse and iceberg, winning over the public****'****s support at the berg with it****'****s evil ways, but the public doesn****'****t know what****'****s in store for them. The whole team but Waddles thinks it****'****s worthless to fight back, and they are done for. But, Waddles meets Maria, another agent who still thinks there is a chance of beating the NIF. Waddles forms a plan to convince the others there is still a chance to win, and brings Maria down the hall with her to go start her plan. Yet, the two are unaware that an unknown penguin had been stalking Maria for a reasonable amount of time. That****'****s the last two chapters that got messed up summarized.**

—**-**

I turned the corner, and stopped for a second to search for Kara, while Maria caught her breath.

"Can we not go so fast? I'm not a tactical agent," she asked.

"Sorry, just anxious to get this done," I apologized. I spotted Kara turning the hallway. "Kara!" I shouted, getting her attention. "Do you still believe that the NIF is still beatable?" I asked.

Kara sighed, and turned her head around, like someone was following her. "Yes, now I do" she said "I think we have one in a billion as a chance though,"

"Still good enough," I said, relived I still had her on my side, "Here's my plan, first-"

"Wait, a sec," she interrupted, "Who's that penguin?"

"Oh, that's Maria, she's an agent" I answered.

"No, I know who she is, I've seen her around, I mean the penguin behind her,"

"What, there is no penguin behi-," I turned around and stopped talking, there _was_ a shadow behind Maria, "Follow me, Run!" I dashed off. As we ran, I heard the footsteps getting closer, and I didn't dare look. We lead the mysterious stalker down the halls, and we reached a dead end, with an elevator in front of us.

"Go, go, go!" I said once we were inside, jamming on the ground floor buttons. The footsteps got louder, "C'mon, c'mon," Soon enough, the penguin was in my sight range. A black hat was over their face, and they were wearing brown trench-coat. The doors closed, but the penguin grabbed the doors and pulled them open. I heard a snap. The cable had broke. "Oh no,"

Before he could get inside, the elevator dropped, without a door in front us, and no cable to stabilize us. We gripped the silver handrails inside, the wind caused by the force of the drop blowing in out faces. The elevator dropped to the bottom floor with a thud. I brushed the hair out of my face, and took off running once again trying to catch up with the others. "Guys, follow me," I said, going outside of the everyday phoning facility and around to side wall. I directed Kara and Missy to get ready to close the cover of a nearby open dumpster. The penguin right behind me, I ran for the dumpster, and at the last minute, I jumped and grasped a hanging gutter. The penguin flew himself into the dumpster full of trash and who knows what. "Now!" I shouted and the two closed the cover. I dropped and tumbled to the ground.

The penguin was banging inside the dumpster, yelling to open it. We just stood there not knowing what to do. "Any ideas?" I asked, Maria and Kara nodded no.

"What about that plan you were going to tell us about convincing the others we can still beat the NIF?" asked Maria, "You almost told us, before that," she gestured to the dumpster.

"What plan?" the penguin yelled inside, "I'm not with the NIF!" he stated, "Let me out!"

"I think I remember that voice," said Kara, "Wait a second," she unlatched the cover and flipped it over. The penguin, who's hat had fell off, stood up, enraged and covered with trash.

"Hey, aren't you that guy who really supports the NIF, I remember you from the iceberg," said Maria.

"Yeah, I am,"

"I'm glad you went head first into that dumpster then," I muttered.

"I heard that!" he snapped, "Anyway, I _was _guy who really supported the NIF, now that I saw what they really want with us, I must say, we were idiots,"

"What are they doing?" I asked

"You know, just brainwashing us into fighting for them, holding us in cells and giving us little food," answered the guy.

"I knew it!" said Maria, "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Jace," he said, "If anyone knew me it would be Brittany,"

Ironically, Brittany came running up. "Jace?" she said shocked.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"We were in the same EPF training class," she stated,

"You are in the EPF?" I turned to Jace.

"_Was _is the proper word, I got kicked out after…..an incident," he said, "Let's go inside and you can tell what you know to the others,"

—

"We stand corrected, Waddles, the NIF hasn't changed," said Gary, after Jace told them about the brainwashing, "And can we get rid of him?" he asked, "I prefer he isn't on EPF premises,"

The incident must have been really bad, I thought. Two agents led him away, and another said "We'll monitor him if needed," before hurrying away towards the others.

"Turns out we won't need that plan of yours after all Waddles," said Kara.

Maria returned from the director's office, she had gone in before Jace's interrogation. She looked pale. "You ok, Maria?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine," she answered, I could tell she was lying. "I think I left something in the conference room, I'll be right back," she really was a horrible lier.

"We don't have much time to strike," said Dalekcaan1. "We are prepared as we ever will be, and the NIF gets stronger as we speak,"

"He has a point, it's now or never," said Alexia.

"What should we do?" said Dot.

"I've just got instructions from the Director," said Jet, "To prepare the agents, get weaponry, and wait for the signal to attack,"

"I'll tell the tactical agents," said Alexia.

"I'll tell the technology specialists to load the weapons," said Dot.

"I'll make sure all the radar is ready to go!" said Rookie.

A few hours ready, everyone and everything was ready. We waited, and G checked his spy phone.

"I've got the signal, go."

The final battle had begun.

—

**A/N: It****'****s official, there will be a sequel. I got these great ideas that work out great. We have reached the final part of our story right here, the big battle which will determine who will rule the island. Who will win, the EPF or the NIF?**


	19. Chapter 19: The Middle of the War

**A/N: I'm sorry that I don't post as often. I'm so busy with school, and competitions outside of that. Also, I've got 2 blogs to keep up with. I'm also part of a CP youtube series and I'm working on my own. Not only do I have a busy real life, but a busy CP one too. I'm really, really sorry for the long periods of time in between updates. I'll try to get faster.**

My boots crunched on the dirty snow in the alleyway between the coffee shop and the dance club. Not long ago, the battle had begun. Not only did our enemy have some of the most high-tech weapons, they had mind-controlled the public to fight for them. I had spilt up from the rest of the group. My mind was racing. My past with the NIF hadn't come up in anything for a while, and I was wondering if it would be important today, and I wondered about why Maria was shocked when she came out of the Director's office. Oh yeah, and I was fighting a battle that would determine the fate of the island and it's citizens, and that's a sound reason for getting tense.

We had no idea how no idea how to remove the mind control on the innocent, so all we could do was remove their weapons and bring them in to custody until further answers were found. I dived and grabbed a solider. I knew they were mind-controlled from the green glint in their eyes. I took their weapon, a control for robot type C. I shuddered. I didn't have good memories of that robot. I handcuffed them and dragged them back to the nearest camp.

"You found another one?" asked Brittney.

"Yeah, and there are still so many of them out there," I replied, "How are you guys?"

"Oh just fine I guess," she said, "I'm explaining what's going to Jace, G is trying to free some citizens, Jet is fighting, Rookie is monitoring spy systems, and-,"

"Not anymore," said Rookie, with Alexia next to him, "They shut down all the systems in the area,"

"Let's hope they didn't shut the ones in Dot's or Missy's range yet," said Alexia. Missy and Dot were in charge of the other two camps.

"Hey, were is Maria?" I asked, I knew it wasn't a good time to bug her about why she was shocked and she discussed something with the director, but hey, nobody's perfect.

"I don't know where she is, but I heard something about her having to go to Missy's camp," said Brittney.

"I've got to talk to her," I muttered.

"Well today is your lucky day, you'll be switching with Kara and go to Missy's camp,"

"I better go," I said, grabbing a bag with some supplies.

"Good luck," they all said to me, before I went upstairs into the open.

"You too," I waved and left.

I raced through the streets, gun at my side. I heard a chomping noise. Then a hovering noise that came closer and louder. Type B. I charged the gun. Once it was full, I shot and about the first wave was knocked out. I Hit the charging button. Nothing. The Battery was dead. All I could do was run.

The road was muddy and full of debris. I had to get to the river by the stadium, and I took a detour in the woods. The robots couldn't weave around all the tall pine trees and soon enough I was able to get behind the stadium. I climbed the stone wall and quickly ducked behind the snacks stand. The rink was a mess, full of fighting agents from both sides. The ice was cracked and water spurted. I quietly crawled around and found the trapdoor to the underground storage room. I winced when the door creaked while I opened it. I dropped in.

I landed on a sack of potato chips. "Hey guys," I said, "I'm supposed to be repositioned here right?"

"Yes, you are," said Missy. The usually fabulous diva was anything but her regular self. Her hoodie was caked with dirt, she had her hair up in a messy ponytail instead of down with a bow, her scarf was fraying and had holes. Even her boots were stained with mud and oil. The great war had taken a toll on her. It had taken a toll on all of us.

Maria was reading through files for information, and I flashed back to my early agent days of being stuck at a desk today. "You found anything Maria?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Nothing much," she sighed, "Just old files, with the same things repeating over and over," she closed the folder. "Hey Waddles, I need to tell you something..," she trailed off.

"Yes?" I pried, "What is it? Is it about the NIF?"

"Well," she whispered, "It has to do with your past, and mine.."

I was finally getting the answers I craved. Well, almost.

Dalekcaan1 came storming in from the back of the camp where he was inspecting the mind controlled penguins. "Guys!" he shouted, "They've found our camp, and they are armed!" he tossed us each a bag, "We need to leave now!" Pounding came from the trapdoor.

Missy stuffed her sketches into a bag, along with her phone. "C'mon!" she said, leading us to the emergency exit. We got out and started running, as soon as I heard breaking wood and the NIF storming in the old camp. "I've told the closet camp, Jet's, we had to come,"

"Jet's?" said Dalekcaan1. I agreed. I thought there was only 3 camps, G's, Missy's and Dot's. Well, it was only two camps at that point because Missy's camp was long gone.

"Yeah, they just set it up, by the mountains in the dojo, near the mine," Missy told us.

"Who's there?" Maria asked.

"The've moved Jet and Jace over there, and we'll be the rest of the new members," she said.

We had to trek through the wilderness for hours it seemed. But we reached the camp, and we had killed a swarm of type C, three type A robots, and one group of type B. After we settled in, we got a video chat from G. "Due to fact that we don't want overcrowding, a few of you will need to be relocated to Dot's camp,"The following names will be joining Dot's camp, which is now empty due to transferring," He rattled off a list "Maria, Missy, and Dalekcaan1," It turned out that I wouldn't be able to hear what Missy was going to tell me.

"Hey G," I said, "How many penguins have we captured?"

"We've got about 42% of the NIF agents, and 20% of the brainwashed citizens, and little progress for freeing them has been made," he sighed. We had a long way to go. "I've gotten a message from Dot, she is ready for you," he looked at a map, "Her camp is located at the beach, in an old fishing supply store, it's half caved in the ground.

"We've got to go to an old smelly store full of sand?" Missy complained. At least she had her personality untouched by the war.

"Do you want to get captured by the NIF or not?," said Jet.

"I'm going," Missy sighed. The group headed out.

Alexia got in front of the camera, with Jace behind her. "We've just told him about everything he needs to know," she said, "He's a little shocked, but he'll be fine,"

"A little shocked?" said Jace, "I'm more shocked than a guy who had just found out that Gold Puffles are real,"

"Anyways," said Alexia who had shoved Jace out of the way, "We told him some stuff a non-agent shouldn't probably know, but with these circumstances we need to,"

Alexia opened her mouth to say someone thing, but Rookie stopped her.

"Guys! Problem! Problem! Problem!" he failed his arms.

"What?" we all asked.

"They've gotten stronger. The've captured more of our fighting agents, and," he gulped, "The've hacked our spy systems and shut them down, and the've…they've.." he paused, "The NIF took down our cloaking systems, they've found our camps and can track us," he stuttered out.

**A/N: Who doesn't love a nice long chapter? I hoped you enjoyed this, and guess what! Most likely, the next chapter will be the last one! Don't be sad about the story the ending though, a sequel is coming! It's going to be focused on Jace and Maria after the-. Wait, can't spoil it!**

**Also can't spoil that Maria happens to also have-. I have to stop spoiling! Good thing I didn't reveal that I'm going to put romance in the story! *facepalm* Why did I do that? I better go before I spoil the whole story!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Last Hope

**A/N: I'm ****sooo**** excited to finish this! I'm literally wanting to jump up and down.**

**Brittany: Yes, horribly bad. And it just gets worse.**

**Alexia: It's hard to put comedy into the story when a war is happening and you really only have Rookie to rely on for it. So, that's how I inserted some comedy while hinting at the sequel. :)**

—**=—=—=—=—=—**

"How long do we have until they find us?" I asked.

"Before they make the effort to locate our camps, they'll shut down our network," Rookie said,

"What else do we need to know?" asked Jet. The screen froze and blurred.

"Why isn't it working?" said Jace, and he hit the remote against the table.

"They must have already shut down our network," said Brittany, "They'll find us soon enough,"

"How are we going to be able to warn Dot's camp?" asked Jace.

"Rookie had sent the message before the network was hacked," answered Jet.

"What are we going to do about our safety?" I asked, "And all the other fighting agents?"

"I'm going to infer that at least 45% of the agents are captured," said Jet, obviously frustrated.

"I'm assuming that if we go down, everything else will fall like dominoes," said Jace. I nodded.

"Should we send someone out to go check on the other camps?" Brittany suggested.

"Well, if we are we can skip Dot's camp," said Jace.

"Why?" asked Jet.

"The NIF must have found them, because they are outside wanting to come in," Jace answered.

"Don't just stand there, let them in," I told him.

Soon enough, the little camp was cramped and crowded. I was sitting on a table, and Missy was in a mine-cart. I'm choosing not to name the other places that agents were squeezed into.

"How is G's camp?" Missy asked, while fixing her ponytail.

"We don't know," I said, "The network got cut off before we could ask,"

"Oh yeah Maria," I turned to her, "What did you want to tell me,"

She looked around nervously before whispering, "Not the best idea to discuss it front of everyone,"

"Ok," I said. The wait for answers would just stretch on.

"Does anyone have ideas about what to do?" Dalekcaan asked.

We all looked at each other, "Maybe if we state the facts clearly out loud an idea will pop into our heads," said Alexia, who had appeared on the video chat

"How did you get that on?" said G behind her.

"Yeah, how did you?" Missy asked.

"Just some hacking, but I'm afraid they might here this conversation, so no one say the ideas out loud,"

"Ok, let's state the facts, by taking turns," said Brittney, "Maria, you start,"

"Most of our fighting forces are down, most likely," she stated.

Alexia was next, "The NIF can track us and monitor us,"

Jace cleared his throat, "The NIF's army is still strong and well, despite our efforts,"

Brittany thought for a second, "We only have 2 camps left,"

Missy sighed, "Our supplies are running low," I never noticed it, but it was true.

It was Jet's turn, "The Island is in pretty horrible condition,"

"According to my calculations, little progress has been made in finding a mind control antidote," (We all know who said this)

"We are all sad and depressed, and that's bad," Rookie frowned.

"Our plan will need to very, very good with these factors," Dot stated.

"It's odd that the NIF hasn't captured us all yet," Dalekcaan said.

"To be honest, my hopes are low," I finished on a low note, "Anyone have ideas?"

"I have an idea," said Maria and Jace at the same time.

"I'll go first," said Jace, "Why don't we say how we are going to surrender when they are tracking us, the'll probably have some sort of great ceremony, thinking we are going to surrender, and we attack then, revealing it was a fake, they will be off guard," he paused, "We might even be able to get some info about the mind-control reverse, or some of their other weaknesses,"

"That was basically my idea," agreed Maria.

"I still think it's too risky, they are still quite strong, and we are getting weaker," G stated, "They could also capture us," he paused in thought, "I say we recover power, send out spies, and find out information that way and then work on creating a invasion plan,"

"G's idea is very good," said Dalekcaan, and everyone but Jace and Maria nodded in agreement.

"According to some of Alexia's findings, they are gonna start watching us in about 15 minutes," Rookie said while looking at the computer, "We better cut the connection, this camp will go meet you in the alleyway soon," he said.

The screen went black. A message came up. Call ended. "We should get going," Missy announced while gathering supplies.

"Yeah, she's right," Dot agreed, "Their systems will go on very soon, and we want to be out when it happens,"

Soon enough everyone was ready, and we headed out, but Jace stayed behind with Maria, "We just want to clear out anything that could help the NIF in the camp," he gestured at Maria, "Maria and I will catch up soon, go in without us," We told him not to take forever and we left. But, I had forgot to pack back-up ammo and I had turned back for a moment. To my surprise, I heard voices.

"_Jace__, what are you doing?" _

"_We can't go with them, we will do our plan," _

"_What? We don't have time to rebel against our own team!"_

"_It is for the best, that other plan won't work even with a million miracles,"_

"_Although I feel bad about it, you're right and we need to do it,"_

"_See? We'll countdown to when they turn on the cameras with my watch," _

I couldn't believe it! Maria and Jace were going to go along with their risky, dangerous plan! I needed to tell the others, but before I could, Brittany pulled me along, "I brought two back-up ammo supplies, you can just use my extra, we need to get going," and I couldn't say anything, we were at the enemy headquarters, ready to sneak in.

Soon enough, a vent was taken apart and we had slipped in. We dodged guards and cameras, and I was scared of what I saw. There was three times as many soldiers since the last time I came. Robots were crammed in every other room. I wondered about that other room that I had seen so long ago. What was it like now? We threw on some NIF uniformed jackets and hats Dot had sewed for us before creeping into a crowed common room with our heads down. Whispers and rumors of the NIF surround us.

"_Have you heard about the footage Lia saw?"_

"_I can't believe it was that easy,"_

"_They finally picked up that we are way stronger,"_

Maria and Jace had done it. There was no going back. "Hey guys look, an announcement!" shouted someone over the crowd's chatter. Soon, a blank blue screen had words flash upon it.

_The EPF surrenders. The NIF has won. Celebration ceremony will commence in 45 minutes before anything else is done._

Missy looked at me with no words, but her face said everything. _They did it. _Jet flashed us another look that said, _Don__'__t do anything, it__'__s too late, just go with it. _Such a non-Jet action, but what other choice did we have? We basically wandered around for a while, not being able to get any files. Soon, the "celebration" had begun. Thero took the stage. "Fellow agents, our goal has been completed it," he held up some files, "In this hand, I have all the information we used to do this, our plans and blueprints, records of our agents and events, everything," If we could get our hands on that folder, I thought. "And it will go to our historians so we can remember this event forever and teach-,' he was cut off from a loud bang, and then some sizzling noises. Sizzling like flames.

Jace and Maria drove in. Literally. They must have found a car from an old fair, because they had charged in with a red bumper car. As they soared above the crowd, everything slowed down. Jace grabbed the files from Thero's hand as they flew over. The car was heading down into the crowd. "Oh no," said Alexia, "They're going to crash," She was wrong. At the last moment, the two agents leaped from the vehicle, and through a hole in the wall from the fire. The car crashed, and chaos finally began. I caught a glimpse of my friends run up to the dojo mountains. Their plan had worked flawlessly. Our plan on the other hand, did not.

Penguins screamed in protest, in anger, in fear. They realized that the surrender was a set up. Many of them huddled around a computer screen, replaying footage over and over again for clues. They did see something, that we didn't want them to.

"The others are in here!" Lia shouted, pointing at us. There was no where to run. Before we could blink, we were surround and handcuffed. We were dragged along the halls, and they injected a serum in us. I become tired and woozy, like I was about to collapse. We stopped short at a blank, gray wall. I thought my eyes must have been tricking me, but as I glanced at my captors who wore special glasses, I remembered. I become more and more tired. I was thrown into the pitch black room, and the last thing I remembered before falling unconscious was that Maria and Jace, up in the mountains with those key files, were our last hope.

**Now that everyone, is our long and shocking finale to our first part of the story. This will be picked up in sequel, which might be a while because I've got lots of studying to do. Did you guys like it? What would you like to see in the sequel? Did I make a good debut fanfiction? I'd like to thank everyone for about 55 reviews, that's a lot to a beginner like me. Thanks for reading, and see you for the sequel!**


End file.
